


Too close

by My_Untold_Lies



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random thought, mentions of divorce, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Untold_Lies/pseuds/My_Untold_Lies
Summary: Why on earth does Rich insist on standing so close to him





	Too close

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is just random fluff I came up with while watching spncongirl’s vid of between the panels today...  
> I am quite aware of the projects I’m supposed to be working on but this just struck me....  
> Also don’t kill me for my very minor thoughts on Rob and his wife’s relationship, I am very well aware it’s all speculation and it just made its way in here. Their relationship is just that... now I’m going to stop talking before this note ends up longer then the fic

He wanted to scream ‘Rich, we aren’t alone, you asshole’, and at the same time he just wanted to make it off the stage so that he could run away to take care of the problem forming. Rich’s words against his neck made his eyes flutter closed, yet another intimate moment in their friendship. 

He loved and hated it. 

The life he had worked so long to create seemed to be falling apart and at the same time things with Rich just kept getting more intimate. That man had such power over him. Taking a deep breath he finished the song, thankful for the fact that the lyrics were sitting in front of him.

They climbed off the stage to be greeted by their handlers there to escort them to the green room, neither of them had anything going on for about an hour.

Rob sprayed himself out over a couple chairs and pulled out his phone, it really was just him, the rest of Swain and Rich in the green room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rich join him at the table. Nothing out of the ordinary. He couldn’t help but sigh.

“What’s up Bob-o?” Rich asked in his offhanded way

“Nothing, just tired.”

You’re a terrible liar the text buzzed on his phone from his friend

Takes one to know one. He texted back looking back at his twitter feed. A few tweets about the con, a few things about politics, but nothing captions his attention.

Maybe, but this has been eating you for a while. And it sure isn’t your divorce, you just get mopey when you are thinking about that.

“Damn it Rich.” The band didn’t even bother to glance at them, him getting mad at Rich was way too common clearly.

It’s not important.

Of course it is

I don’t want to talk about it here

What you think Norton is going to come look over your shoulder and see your text messages?

Richard. I don’t want to talk about it

It’s bothering you. You always want to talk about that

Rob looked across the table at the man who was the source of everything going on in his head right now, Rich raised a curious eyebrow at him, as if he knew Rob would eventually cave and feed his curiosity. Rob sighed, he wasn’t exactly waiting in vain, he would tell him, at least part of it.

Fine rich. I have feelings for someone who isn’t my wife

I hate to break it to you but you have crushes on the entire world at one point or another

Not like that asshole  
It’s not a crush, and it’s not exactly new

If it’s not new why are you worried about it now?

Cause I spend way too much time with them

Rich looked up at his friend and raised his eyebrows again, surprise showing in is golden eyes, before pointing at himself and mouthing ‘me’

“Your such an asshole.”  
Yes 

“Robbie”

“What?” Rob sighed, hating that this mad did it for him, and yet was so exasperating at the same time. “We spend a lot of time together.”

You gonna do anything about these feelings then?

You want me too?

 

It was a long moment before his phone buzzed again, he couldn’t look up, he didn’t want to see rejection on his friends face, it would e too much.  
Yes 

Later then.


End file.
